grassrootzfandomcom-20200213-history
Planning
Welcome to our planning page, here you will see the things we are, well... Planning. The goal is to restore our biosphere through sustainable means such as mycology, hemp and permaculture. However, many have tried to reach a large audience and have failed, this is where some smart planning comes in. ''- Gather enthusiasts. '' ''- Brainstorm plans. '' ''- Message everyone. '' ''- Thunderclap. '' ''- Repeat. '' TMP The Foundation for Sustainable Education Presents: The Mycology Project Slogan A project to encourage myco-restoration of our environment on a large scale. With your help we can make a change, please visit our website: http://SustainableEducationFoundation.org Mission Statement A project to help the public engage in myco-restoration'','' and help spreading awareness about mycology in general. SMART Specific: Plan is outlined above; will add more as time progresses. Measurable: Just keep an eye on the stats. They will tell everything. Achievable According to my peers it is.. Judge for yourself. Relevant I can't imagine something more relevant than saving humanity and the earth.. Time-bound I have some thoughts on this, though it depends on the circumstances. - Month 1; Starts February 1st. Gather a fanbase, write plans and set up all needed (social) sites. - Month 2; Link all sites and social networks and make the thunderclaps and kickstarter. - Month 3; Start the all 3 thunderclaps, linked to one another with a month lag. - Month 4; Tweak the logistics of all networks so everything is shared everywhere at once. - Month 5; Prepare the kickstarter, prepare the social networks for it. - Month 6; Launch of the kickstarter. - Month 7; Launch kickstarter project. - Month 8; Gather stats, gather fanbase, brainstorm. - Month 9; Gather stats, gather fanbase, brainstorm. - Month 10; Gather stats, gather fanbase, brainstorm. - Month 11; Gather stats, gather fanbase, create new project. - Month 12; Start of a new year. Announce results and next project. More info: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SMART_criteria Income and costs. Income: Nothing. The first money will come from the kickstarter and that will go for 100% to the project. All funds needed will be payed (in advance) by me. Untill we have an official foundation with it's own donations this will stay that way. Costs: Nothing yet, next month I will get some webspace with our own .org adress and i've hired someone to make the logos and banners. Estimated costs; 250 euro for the next year. Newsletter We want to keep all members updated on what we are planning, doing and have done. This to ensure participation. "Send your members an email newsletter. Utilizing your forum's capability to send emails to all members at once, compose an encompassing newsletter that outlines what's taken place, what's going on right now, and what to expect for the future of the forum. A rich history can be an attractive facet of a forum." (source) http://sustainable4all.boards.net/admin/members/email Introduction General explanation - Foundation - Forum and wiki - Social media - Partners Current position. - Platform has been made, membership is being built. Goals for the next month. - 1k+ likes/followers Goals for the next half year. - Hubs - Start first project Goals for the next year. - 1m likes - Gather data from the project and tweak the project and publish it together with the results under creative commons.